Food spill
by Danym
Summary: Grissom’s evening doesn’t not quite go as planned. Catherine POV, Response to an Unbound Improv Challenge. [GSR]


Food Spill

By Dany

Rating: K+

Summary: Grissom's evening doesn't not quite go as planned. Catherine POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

A/N: Response to an Unbound Improv Challenge. First and last line were given.

xxxxx

"Just come out already!" Catherine felt like stomping her foot on the ground and pouting until he came out.

Of course, she was no two-year-old, although it certainly seemed as if she were talking to one.

She was standing in front of the men's room of an upscale restaurant. The other guests were staring already, and she hated that. "You are causing a scene. Get your 'tush' out here."

Finally, the door opened and Grissom emerged. It was hard not to start laughing, but she managed – barely.

Grissom was covered in food that had originally been destined for the table next to his. He had tried to clean up, but there was just too much food, and its remnants made him look ridiculous.

"Haven't you done enough?" The coldness in his voice and eyes startled her, making her almost turn and leave him there - almost.

She knew from experience that he just reacted with a good shove away from him when cornered, and she imagined that this situation was even worse for him.

He had been caught in a very intimate moment. Here, to this fancy restaurant, he had taken his date for a romantic dinner and they had ended up on public display.

She hadn't done it on purpose; she hadn't known he would be here or she wouldn't have picked the same restaurant. Well, maybe she would have, but she wouldn't have brought company.

Today was her mother's birthday and she had invited Lindsey, Sam and her mother for dinner because, for once, she wanted to call she shots. There was that two-year-old motto again.

Lindsey had been the one to notice Grissom and his date, and true to her teenage act-before-you-think phase, she had called out before Catherine could silence her.

However, it had not been Grissom, but his date, who had jumped up, causing the waiter to stumble and spill the food all over Grissom. He had fled to the men's room immediately, leaving the others behind in stunned silence. His date had apologized profusely to the waiter, and despite his protest, paid for dinner. Then she had picked up her coat and fled the scene of crime herself, not being able to meet Catherine's eyes.

That's why she was there and not her. That, and because she wanted to apologize. "Gil, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He looked doubtful, but nodded. He always put things like that aside and went back to business as usual. In fact, Catherine was afraid that one day all of their arguments and disagreements would come back to haunt her because Grissom was not one to forget.

Right now, other things were more important than her relationship with him. "Look, she left. I guess I made her uncomfortable. But I'm sure she's waiting outside."

Again, he cast her a doubtful look, but pulled out his wallet to pay. She stopped him by placing her hands on his and tilted her head towards the door. "If she were really mad at you, she would have let you pay."

Before she could encourage him to leave once more, he was already hurrying towards the exit.

For one moment, she stood there, suppressing the laugh that still wanted to escape, but then her curiosity won out. She left her family behind and walked back to the exit. She looked out through the double glass doors hidden behind a corner and could see that she had been right.

Grissom's date had been waiting just outside the door.

She could see her envelop him in a hug, not caring if she ruined a perfectly fine dress, only intent on comforting him.

"Mom, that's Sara Sidle, right?"

Catherine was startled to not only find her daughter lurking behind her, but her mother and Sam as well. She shot Sam a warning look, daring him to ever breathe a word about this, but he just nodded once.

"Yes, that's Sara. Now, let's leave them alone."

When they kept looking outside, watching the two people who didn't exactly look like their date had been ruined – aside from their clothing – Catherine sighed.

She stepped aside, waving her hand in the direction of the unwilling 'main attraction.'

"Ok, everybody line up now!"

The end


End file.
